starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Arbra/Leyendas
Arbra era un planeta forestalmente denso que fue usado como cuartel general de la Alianza Rebelde tras la evacuación de la Estación Golrath, ca. 3 DBY. Hogar de los lagomórficos hoojibs, también estuvo poblado de una antigua raza que vivía en ciudades subterráneas. Siendo un refugio seguro en momentos difíciles para la Rebelión, Arbra se ganó el apodo de "Salvación". Durante su asentamiento, la Alianza Rebelde lanzó muchas misiones contra el Imperio desde este mundo. Su situación se mantuvo oculta en el más alto secreto, y la base rebelde en la superficie estaba muy bien resguardada. Aunque el planeta no fue atacado nunca por el ejército imperial durante la ocupación rebelde, estuvo a punto de ocurriera, y Arbra asumió su parte del riesgo. Desupes de la Batalla de Endor, Arbra permaneció como miembro de la Alianza de Planetas Libres, y más tarde de la Nueva República. El sistema fue pasado por alto por los yuuzhan vong durante su invasión y sirvió como emplazamiento para el desarrollo gradual de fuerzas militares. Descripción Segundo en órbita del sistema, Arbra tenía un satélite, al contrario que la mayoría de los planetas, no tenía una forma esférica. Desde el aire, Arbra se asemejaba a cualquier otro planeta selvático sin desarrollar, cubierto mayoritariamente de árboles que ascendían a una altura de un kilómetro y medio sobrepasados ocasionalmente por cumbres montañosas y con algunas zonas cubiertas de lagos y mares pequeños. Star Wars 55: PlifStar Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds No se observaba ningún rastro de tecnología en la superficie, causando que muchos observadores lo consideraran carente de cualquier tipo de civilización. A pesar de su riqueza en recursos, Arbra era un mundo relativamente desconocido hasta la llegada Rebelde. A los rebeldes este hecho les pareció un misterio del que no consiguieron encontrar ninguna respuesta satisfactoria. Historia Primera era En la era de la pre-República, durante la época de Xim el Déspota, Arbra fue el hogar de una raza avanzada, los arban. Habitaban en una gran ciudad sumergida en los niveles más profundos de las cavernas cristalinas que albergaría a la futura base rebelde. Su idioma guardaba similitudes con la de los Sith, sugiriendo una conexión entre las dos especies. Los arbran descubrieron la manera de eliminar la fuente de sus emociones agresivas, temor, odio provenientes de si mismos, en el proceso crearon a un ser corpóreo que contenía todas las emociones negativas, conocido como el Tenebroso. Hubiera sido posible destruirlo, pero al ser una parte de ellos mismos, decidieron dejarlo con vida, lo encerraron tras una barrera de fuerza que impedía el paso de cualquiera que mostrase sentimientos negativos.Star Wars 67: The Darker En algún momento, los arbran emigraron de su mundo, abandonaron su ciudad y al Tenebroso encerrado tras la barrera. Los hoojibs eran conscientes de la existencia de algo oscuro en aquellas cavernas, pero no conocían su naturaleza y aprendieron a evitarlo. Alrededor de 3 DBY, una creación yuuzhan vong Alien Anthology conocido como el slivilith, que había sido enviado a la deriva durante milenios, fue capturado por la gravedad de Arbra. Detectó el calor generado por los singulares cristales de la cueva y se aposentó en la cueva de cristal. Desafortunadamente para los hoojibs, esta era su principal fuente de alimentación, ya que consumían la energía de los cristales directamente. Expulsados de la cueva, se vieron obligados a buscar nuevas fuentes de energía. Descubrimiento rebelde Tras la derrota en la Batalla de Hoth, la Alianza Rebelde tenía la desesperada necesidad de una nueva base de operaciones permanente, oculta al Imperio. Fue cuando entonces, una fuerza expedicionaria bajo las órdenes de Leia Organa y el General Carlist Rieekan descubrieron Arbra. Los informes preliminares del mundo resultaron ser prometedores, al destacar que no había animales peligrosos, y que la única especie nativa, los hoojibs, no representaban ninguna amenaza y supusieron que no eran inteligentes, y la flota Rebelde fijó el rumbo al planeta. Mientras la flota esperaba en órbita, una misión de exploración dirigido por Leia organa fue hasta la superficie para recoger más información y determinar los posibles riesgos. Planet of the Hoojibs A primera vista, el planeta parecía paradisiaco, el equipo de exploración Rebelde lo apodó "Salvación". Los primeros contactos con los hoojibs parecían corroborar los informes. Para evitar que el grueso del ejército de la Alianza fuese tomado por sorpresa, la flota se fue lejos del planeta mientras el equipo de tierra seguía con la misión, fijaron una trayectoria a lo largo de la eclíptica para regresar en tres días. Sin embargo, en la primera noche, el equipo se despertó encontrándose que los hoojibs habían plagado su maquinaria y al droide C-3PO. Cuando los rebeldes se despertaron, los hoojibs se dispersaron, pero Chewbacca apresó a uno. Para su sorpresa, se encontró hablando telepáticamente con él, quien se identificó como Plif, el hoojib telépata. Plif explicó a los rebeldes su naturaleza de consumidores energéticos y de su crisis con el slivilith, quien les había obligado a alimentarse del suministro energético Rebelde. Todos los desintegradores rebeldes excepto dos, estaban inutilizables, y con la radio carente de energía no podían contactar con la flota para que les rescatase, así que unieron sus fuerzas con los hoojibs para acabar con el slivilith. Después de una acalorada lucha, Chewbacca mató a la criatura. Cuando los rebeldes vieron la cueva del slivilith y sus protuberancias energéticas, los rebeldes se dieron cuenta de lo ventajoso que sería trasladarse a Arbra. Sin embargo, los hoojibs no estaban dispuestos a ceder su hogar y el enfrentamiento amenazaba con dividir a los dos grupos. Leia desbloqueó la tensión, prometiendo que al ser el planeta de los hoojibs, la Alianza los dejaría estar. Sin embargo, Plif cedió, ofreciendo compartir su territorio con los rebeldes. Cuando la flota regresó a la órbita, se inició el proceso de traslado a su nueva base en Arbra. Base Rebelde Arbra era muy adecuado como base oculta. Su emplazamiento estaba considerado crucial y la carencia de cualquier civilización excepto los hoojibs, lo hacían estar idealmente apartado. Las tupidas ramas entremezcladas de los inmensos bosques, protegían de los observadores del aire cualquier movimiento en la superficie, y el sistema de cuevas, proporcionaba un buen refugio. El agradable clima y la abundancia natural de recursos, incluyendo la energía prácticamente ilimitada de los cristales geotérmicos, lo hacían más que idóneo. Las propias cavernas estaban lo suficientemente profundas como para evadir las sondas imperiales y suficientemente amplias como para albergar a toda la operación Rebelde. La Alianza se ocupó en patrullas de exploración regulares, utilizando aerodeslizadores T-47 camuflados con tonos verdes. El acceso a la base principal, transcurría a lo largo de un estrecho camino abierto a través de la maleza agreste, con centinelas en las bifurcaciones a lo largo del borde monitoreando el camino, y con armamento preparado para derribar a cualquier intruso. Las naves que llegaban, requerían transmitir un código de identificación.Star Wars 60: Shira's Story La base en se encontraba en la montaña que albergaba las cuevas de cristal, estaba bordeada con cañones. Su hangar y muelle de lanzamiento, estaban situados en la boca de la cueva, la única entrada a la base, y estaba oculta por una pared de roca falsa anti explosión que cubría la entrada cuando no estaba en uso. Star Wars 58: Sundown Al ser un punto débil, el Encargado Oficial de Logística Capitán Kavel Mesa dispuso otros túneles fuera de la base y salidas de emergencia para naves alojadas. Siendo la principal base de operaciones, Arbra fue el punto de lanzamiento de muchas misiones Rebeldes de este periodo. El rescate de Lando Calrissian desde el control imperial Ciudad Nube, el golpe contra la Estación Spindrift, la destrucción de la estación Golrath, Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets y la misión contra la la flota de Mils Giel, que resultó con la aparente muerte del piloto espía imperial Shira Brie, fueron todas llevadas desde la base Arbra.Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void En Arbra, también fue donde Luke Skywalker y Leia Organa planearon y lanzaron el rescate de Han Solo. Amenazas Imperiales La Alianza se cuido mucho de mantener en secreto la situación de Arbra, revelando sus coordenadas únicamente a los rebeldes operativos de más confianza. Shira Brie trató de obtenerlas argumentando que tenía un asunto personal que atender en su supuesto mundo natal Shalyvane, pero no consiguió convencer a la Princesa Leia para que le diera la información. Para proteger el emplazamiento de Arbra, la Alianza se vio obligada a destruir su antigua base en la Estación Golrath cuando descubrieron la exclusiva capacidad de grabar imágenes de las rocas en aquel mundo. En órbita al planeta, la flota Rebelde se podía ver fácilmente, arriesgándose a exponer la base de Arbran. Para evitarlo, Leia Organa propuso un osado plan; utilizando cinco generadores Kert-Bhrg, capaces de contener el calor de la cromosfera estelar, se crearía una red piramidal alrededor de la flota, permitiéndole penetrar en los niveles periféricos de la estrella Arbran y así eludir la detección. Momentos después de que la flota estuviese en su lugar, los escáneres rebeldes detectaron naves imperiales en el cuadrante. Leia rápidamente abandonó la flota en una lanzadera, y accidentalmente dejó atrás a C-3PO y a R2-D2. Estos detectaron un fallo en el equipamiento del generador, que pronto dejó a la tripulación inconsciente y comenzó a debilitar el campo protector. Mientras tanto, las naves imperiales, cuatro cazas estelares TIE se acercaban al sistema, obligando a la lanzadera de Leia a ocultarse. De vuelta en la cromosfera de Arbran, los dos droides fueron los únicos capaces de arreglar el generador y salvar la flota. Al no detectar presencia rebelde, los cazas TIE se fueron enseguida. Mientras tanto, C-3PO y R2-D2 realizaron un atrevido paseo espacial en la flota desde el generador hasta la fragata Nebulón-B, en donde conectaron un cable de energía desde la anterior hasta el reactor de la nave. Esto bastó para estimular la potencia del reactor lo suficiente como para mantener la flota a salvo. Se da por hecho que se realizaron las oportunas reparaciones, ya que desde entonces la flota permaneció oculta en la estrella. Una cuarta parte de los cazas estelares de la flota se mantenían en ella. El Tenebroso La cueva en donde residía el Tenebroso había permanecido intacta hasta la llegada de los rebeldes, a quienes la criatura sintió. Detectó que su tecnología era capaz de destruir la barrera de energía que lo mantenía atrapado, y comenzó a emitir un llanto mental para encontrar ayuda. R2-D2, viajando por el sistema de cuevas, lo escuchó por casualidad y lo siguió hasta entrar en sus dominios. Allí la criatura lo desarmó, determinado a utilizar sus piezas droide para escapar y desquitarse del largo abandono de los arbanos. Los hoojibs, viendo esto, advirtieron a C-3PO y a Chewbacca, y todo el grupo fue abajo a la cueva del Tenebroso. Después de hacer huir a los hoojibs tras induciéndoles el miedo en ellos, la criatura utilizó sus poderes para invertir la lealtad de Chewbacca en odio hacia C-3PO. Después de una breve persecución, C-3PO descubrió el secreto para destruir a la criatura en la biblioteca de los arbranos. Mediante el recuerdo de Han Solo, C-3PO rompió la inversión de Chewbacca y el wookiee volvió a su ser, arrojándolo al campo de fuerza. La barrera absorbió las energías del Tenebroso, matándolo y emitiendo una oleada de energía que colapsó la ciudad subteranea, junto con los droides, Chewbacca y los hoojibs escaparon justo a tiempo. Más tarde, C-3PO recomendó que los guardas se posicionaran en la entrada. Poco después del incidente del Tenebroso, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa y otros se fueron de Arbra en busca de Han Solo, aunque regresarían después de ser apartados de su búsqueda por otro asunto Rebelde.Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars Por entonces, los rebeldes habían trasladado sus provisiones desde su anterior base en Hoth a Arbra.Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff''Debido a varias partes en conflicto con el resto del canon, en particular la muerte de Wes Janson y Wedge Antilles quedando encallado en Hoth, el material de Hoth se considera no canon y ha sido incluido retroactivamente como un relato contado por Wedge Antilles. Sin embargo, algunos elementos de la historia han sido reconocidos como continuación y ya que este no entra en contradicción con ningún elemento, se incluye aquí como posible canon. Miembro la Nueva República Con la muerte del Emperador Palpatine, y la destrucción de la segunda Estrella de la Muerte, la recién formada Alianza de Planetas Libres, resituaron el núcleo del grupo en Endor, el lugar de su victoria, y la base de Arbra fue abandonada.. Sin embargo, los hoojibs permanecieron fieles a la Alianza. Poco después de Endor, Leia se dirigió al Consejo Provisional de la Alianza para apoyar la nominación de Plif como representante de Arbra en el nuevo gobierno. Más tarde, Plif ascendió a Senador de su mundo en la Nueva República, donde destacó por su sabiduría y compasión. Arbra permanecería firme en su adhesión a la Nueva República.The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' A pesar de la idoneidad del mundo para ser colonizado, el Senador Plif convenció al gobierno de la Nueva República para no hacer grandes asentamientos en el planeta. Instalaciones mineras, una estación para repostar combustible y un pequeño astillero fueron construidos en otros planetas del sistema y en órbita a Arbra. Durante la Invasión Yuuzhan Vong, los invasores no atacaron el planeta. Las fuerzas militares comenzaron despacio a desarrollarse en el sistema, y Plif animó a su gente a unirse a la defensa junto con la Nueva República. Habitantes Una antigua civilización previa a la República, los arbranos, habitaron una vez el planeta, pero lo abandonaron mucho antes de la llegada de los rebeldes. Durante la época del Imperio, la única especie nativa era los hoojibs, una pequeña raza peluda que se comunicaba mediante telepatía. Carecían de tecnología y sobrevivían alimentándose de energía. El gobierno de los hoojibs se basaba en un sistema de clanes, cada clan estaba organizado en una estructura comunal y disponía de su propio orador, y toda la raza hoojib estaba representada por un telépata; Plif durante la época de la rebelión. Aproximadamente, 8.000 rebeldes se encontraban en Arbra durante los años que sirvió de base. En la Nueva República, los rebeldes ocuparon unas pocas instalaciones menores en órbita al planeta. El otro único habitante inteligente conocido de Arbra era el Tenebroso. Con el poder de inducir sentimientos negativos en los seres, también tenía habilidades telepáticas, y parecía haber sido una manifestación del lado oscuro de la Fuerza. El Tenebroso fue aniquilado por Chewbacca en 3 DBY, dejando su ciudad deshabitada. Lugares Base Cielo Base Cielo, también conocida como el "Agujero en la Tierra", era una caverna base establecida por el Alto Mando de la Alianza que albergó a los rebeldes en aquella época. La caverna era los suficientemente profunda par eludir los escáneres imperiales y lo suficientemente grande para albergar todo el equipo de los rebeldes, así como su propia fuente de energía en las varas de energía. La base de arbrana, estaba dividida en un número de módulos y pasillos; el comedor, por ejemplo, estaba en el pasillo 14, módulo 3.Star Wars 62: Pariah Otras instalaciones incluían salas de reuniones,Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' un laboratorio, una sala de justicia en la que Luke Skywalker fue juzgado por el supuesto asesinato de Shira Brie, los cuartos privados de los altos mandos rebeldes, y el Gran Vestíbulo, en donde se celebraban ceremonias. Los hoojibs eran un elemento cotidiano de la base, y a menudo conversaban íntimamente con los rebeldes en el comedor. después de su primer contacto con los rebeldes, los hoojibs dejaron de alimentarse de la energía de los droides rebeldes. Ciudad Arbran Situada en una gruta directamente bajo la Base Cielo, la antigua ciudad de los arbanos albergó una vez a esta especie, pero en los últimos años fue el hogar del Tenebroso. Entre sus edificios, se encontraba una biblioteca, un comedor y una plaza central con una fuente. Toda la ciudad estaba rodeada de un escudo de fuerza sensible a las emociones negativas, diseñado para mantener al Tenebroso en su interior. Cuando el Tenebroso fue lanzado al escudo de energía, matándolo, la subsecuente liberación de energía selló herméticamente la ciudad, y pudo haber sido destruida completamente. Detrás de las cámaras *En el juego de mesa Risk: Star Wars Original Trilogy Edition incluye Arbra como uno de los planetas que los jugadores pueden controlar, aunque es situado erróneamente en el Espacio Salvaje. Apariciones *''Star Wars 55: Plif'' *''Planet of the Hoojibs'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 58: Sundown'' *''Star Wars 59: Bazarre'' *''Star Wars 60: Shira's Story'' *''Star Wars 61: Screams in the Void'' *''Star Wars 62: Pariah'' *''Star Wars 63: The Mind Spider'' *''Star Wars 64: Serphidian Eyes'' *''Star Wars 65: Golrath Never Forgets'' *''Star Wars 67: The Darker'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars'' *''Star Wars 78: Hoth Stuff'' *''Star Wars 82: Diplomacy'' *''Star Wars 104: Nagais and Dolls'' Fuentes *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Welcome to the Jungle'' *''Alien Anthology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Planetas Arbóreos Categoría:Planetas del Borde Exterior en:Arbra